Chance Enounter
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: Beth hadn't had the best luck when it came to love and with her retirement that didn't change. A chance encounter with someone with her past, however, may change everything and make everything Beth had went through when it came to love suddenly not even matter. [The other person will be tagged once they are revealed in the story]


October 30th, 2013. It's been exactly one year since my last match within the WWE. Retirement brought..a very intersting rollecoaster of a ride within my life. What people don't know is that I retired to spend time with my family, as well as to take care of Adam during his neck surgeries. Ah, Adam. The one man I thought, after Phil..Punk..whatever he wants to call himself anymore, would treat me right. Obviously I thought wrong..so damn wrong. He didn't put the business before our relationship like Punk did, he just spent his time while I was on the road finishing out my contract helping other women take care of him. Granted, I don't regret retirement because I do get to spend more time with my family, but I mean damn. He knew part of my final decision was because of him. When Vince offered me more money, another long title run and the chance to bring back the Women's Championship my family told me to do another year and hold him to what he promised. I turned it down, I turned it ALL down to help take care of him; then he's with some other woman? I hope they are happy together, I honestly do, just like I hope Punk and Amy are happy together..are they even together anymore? I don't know, I don't keep up with the wrestling drama; it's honestly too much to even attempt to keep up with. I could always ask Natalie, but part of me honestly doesn't even want to know. I just find it funny how I put my everything into the love with them two and I'm the one who ends up getting screwed over.

_"Another one, Beth?"_ a question snapped me out of my thought as I looked up to see my uncle standing on the other side of the bar. He was the one I always talked to about everything, he was pretty much the one who I called first after Adam and mine's break up. Nodding, I slid the empty Corona bottle to him as he opened another one and sat it in front of me. was I drinking my problems away? No, that is just dumb, and when you sober up the problems hit you twice as hard. I just needed to relax and be able to talk to someone if I ever actually wanted to talk. Opening up about my feelings wasn't always my strongpoint, and even with my uncle who I told pretty much everything to, admitting I was truly hurt about what happen was something that I didn't want to say; my pride didn't want to admit I let a man hurt me yet again. _"Elizabeth, you know whenever you are ready to talk about whatever happened I'm here, right?"_ Slowly shaking my head before picking up the bottle with my hand, i took a sip as I looked behind my uncle and a smile appeared on my face. After I won the Women's Championship I got a replica one with my name on it; same thing with my Divas Championship. The Women's was in the living room of my house and, apparently, the Divas championship is in my uncle's bar

_"You always leave that title there, or is it just because I'm here?"_ I finally spoke, a soft smile resting on my lips as I knew exactly what he was going to say. My uncle was very proud of his little Bethy, even when my parents didn't support me getting into the wrestling business my uncle did. When i got signed by the WWE he's the one who helped me come up with the whole "Glamazon" gimmick to present to Vince. People that I know around Buffalo said he told everyone he ran into that "His little niece Bethy became a superstar" Sometimes I think that he's more proud of me then my own parents are; granted they came to every show that was in Buffalo..but I guess it's something when you call just to say you are proud of someone. He was about to explain his reasoning about keeping it behind there, well at least I think he was, as the sound of the bell by the door caused him to walk away to see who was coming in. I kept my eyes locked on that title as the night I won it crossed through my mind, causing a small smile to appear on my face. I did have a good career, I did what i wanted to do and that was to make it into the WWE. Granted, it wasn't the best run I could've had, and maybe I didn't get everything I deserved within the company but the fact is that I made it - not too many can say that.

_"Bethy_" my eyes shifted over to my uncle who was walking back towards me. He was the only person I ever let call me Bethy - the name just bothered me. I don't know exactly how to describe why it bothers me, but it's like being called Elizabeth; something just bugs me about it. _"Some lady sitting over there said she wanted to talk to you, apparently she knows you?"_ I looked over at the woman, raven haired, short, in simple jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't look like anyone I had known, most of the fans corner me in places these days and just want to talk. I like that though, not that I would ever tell them that or else I wouldn't get a second of freedom. _"Do you want me to send her over?"_ I heard him ask, running my fingertip over the top of the Corona bottle as I softly nodded. Sighing a bit, I was preparing myself to put on that Beth Phoenix type attitude where I had to answer sixty million questions about my career. However, when the person sat down and spoke hello I quickly realized who it was.

_"Beth"_ my name coming from her lips sounded so..calm and relaxing. I slowly rolled my eyes over to see her sitting beside me. I blinked a few times before I fully let my mind believe who was sitting beside me. I hadn't seen her in years, well..not in person anyway. Her and I had a one night stand type thing when we was both in Ohio Valley, but neither one of us ever discussed it or brought it upto each other. I wanted to call her and talk to her about so much, but we always ended up playing phone tag with each other. How did she even know I was even here? _"I remember right after you got signed we came here to celeberate with everyone. I went to your house and when you wasn't home I thought you were here. Let me take you out to dinner? Nothing more, just to catch up and talk. I heard what happened, and I know how it is..you know this however. Come on, Beth. Just..come out to dinner with me?" _Sighing, I bit into my bottom lip as I felt my uncle's hand rest softly on my arm. My eyes shifted from the woman to him as he leaned over and moved my hair out of my face softly before speaking.

_"Go. You need to just get out of your house and..be happy. I know it's not the same, and I know that you took Adam breaking up with you pretty hard, but just go and try to enjoy yourself"_ I looked down at his hand on my arm as I slowly rolled my eyes back around to her sitting beside me. Her eyes..she always had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. She was the only woman I ever saw myself with, in a sexual way and just in a general relationship. His words about me needing to go echoed in my mind as I knew he was right; it had been weeks since I went anywhere besides here and the grocery store. Getting up from the bar, I finished my Corona as I went to pull money out of my pocket. _" Bethy,_ _you already know better. Your money is no good here, put it away_" Smiling softly, I looked over at the woman as she awaited my answer.

_"Dinner, huh? Alright. I got to go home and find something to wear and get ready, but dinner with you sounds wonderful. Meet me at 8, lets say Olive Garden?_" Once she nodded and stood up in front of me, I reached my arms around her and hugged her softly; it was great seeing her again. "_Eight then. I'll be waiting outside. I'll see you then_" I spoke quickly before walking away and out of the bar. Grabbing my keys and quickly unlocking my Charger, I climbed in and started the car. Looking back into my uncle's bar, I saw her paying for her drink as they just looked like they were generally talking. Adam had walked out of my life for someone else, but was she walking in to help mend my broken heart?


End file.
